pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cover Up!/Transcript
(Caber, Sugar, Joel, Polly, and Big Faye are walking. Joel looks half happy, half dreading something.) Caber: (notices) Something bothering you, Joel? Joel: '''Just the fact that we're nearing my house and Happiny is outside of her Poké Ball. '''Sugar: Yeah? So what's the problem? Joel: 'I'm not talking about it. ''(He returns Happiny) '''Polly: Aw, why not? Maybe we could help? Joel: 'I'm. Not. Talking. ''(They reach the house.) '''Big Faye: Hope your parents won't mind seeing me. Y'know, me being a giant and all. (Joel shrugs and knocked on the front door. An Audino opened the door.) Audino: ''(happy) Audino! '''Polly:' Aw, it's an Audino. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. A Normal type. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds. Joel: Hey, Audino. Are my parents in? Audino: 'Au dino. ''(It walks around looking to see if anyone was in the house) (Joel and the others waited. Audino later returns and takes Joel's hand and dragging him inside.) '''Polly: Should we go in? Caber: (shrugs) I guess. Big Faye: I'll wait out here. (sits outside) (Caber goes in first, then Sugar and Polly.) Sugar: Wipe your feet, Polly. (Polly wipes her bare feet on the welcome mat before entering with Sugar. Audino drags Joel to the back of the house. Caber and the others guessed that this Pokémon knew him. Audino finally finishes dragging Joel.) Caber: I take it your parents are in? Joel: 'Judging from the way Audino dragged me in... Yep. ''(Just then, a woman came in. She wore an attire similar to some Nurse Joys. The only difference was that her hair was in different color and in a ponytail. Caber and the others guessed that she was Joel's mother.) '''Joel: (somewhat annoyed) ''You're not going to scold Audino? '''Mrs. James:' Oh, Joel, that can come later. I'm just happy to see my baby boy. (kisses him on the cheek) Joel: Mom, I have friends over.... (Happiny comes out, happy to see Joel.) Mrs. James: Is that a Happiny...? Joel: It's... uh, Sugar's! I'm just watching it. (Sugar, Caber, and Polly stared at Joel. That wasn't true at all.) Joel: ''(through his teeth) Just play along, guys. '''Caber:' (sighs, silently) Fine. But we're gonna talk about this later. (aloud) It's nice to meet you, Mrs. James. I'm Caber. Sugar: '''I'm Sugar! '''Polly: And I'm Polly. (smiles) Mrs. James: Nice to meet you all. Sugar: You too! (Just then, a giant green eye peeked into an open window.) Big Faye: Hello in there. Mrs. James: (sees the eye) Oh my goodness! Joel: '''Hi, Big Faye. '''Mrs. James: B-Big Faye? (looks out the window) Big Faye: (shyly) Hi. Mrs. James: So you're the giant girl on the news. Big Faye: Mm-hmm. Polly: She's been on the news? Caber: Well, she mentioned her parents revealed her to the public, so I guess it's to be expected. Sugar: You don't mind that she's a giant, do you, Mrs. James? Mrs. James: '''Oh no, of course not. After all, she seems like a nice girl. '''Polly: Oh, she's very friendly. Joel: Ahem. Anyway. Happiny: (cuddles next to Joel's face) Happiny! (Mrs. James saw this.) Mrs. James: Seems like Happiny likes you a lot.... Joel: (pulls Happiny off face) Oh, Happiny likes everybody. (Happiny starts crying because Joel pushed her away.) Polly: Aw, come here, Happiny. (hugs the little Pokémon) Happiny: Happiny... (crying intensifies) Polly: Uh, Sugar? Sugar: Yeah? Polly: Maybe you could get her to stop crying? (hands Happiny to Sugar) Sugar: Uh, it's okay, Happiny.... (Happiny continues crying and runs over to Joel. He started sweating as he hadn't anticipated this.) Mrs. James: Hmm... (Joel looked to Caber, Sugar, and Polly. Caber just gave Joel a look that said "You're on your own.") Joel: Fine... I'M HAPPINY'S TRAINER, DON'T KILL ME! (Mrs. James just stared at Joel.) Sugar: Uh.... Is something wrong, Mrs. James? Polly: Yeah, is something wrong? Mrs. James: Joel James, why'd you have to lie to me like that? Joel: 'Hey, I'm sorry, but Chansey's cuter than Audino! ''(There was a long silence.) '''Mrs. James: How long have you had this Happiny? Joel: Uhh... How would you react if I said a few weeks...? Mrs. James: Really? Joel: '''Yep. Look, I know it's been a tradition for our family to have Audino... '''Mrs. James: But...? Joel: But I wanted to try something different with my life when I became a Pokémon Doctor. Mrs. James: (pause) Why didn't you tell me or your father sooner? Joel: '''Knowing Dad, he'd most likely be furious. '''Caber: That's why you had us play along with that lie? Joel: '''Yep. '''Caber: Joel, I told you once before that I'm uncomfortable with lying to people. Especially when it comes to family. Joel: '''Hey, I said I was sorry! '''Mrs. James: It's okay. Joel: Mom? Mrs. James: Joel... Sweetie... I'm proud of you for telling me the truth. Joel: 'Thanks, mom. ''(pause) But what about dad? '''Mrs. James: '''I'll see if I can tone down his anger. '''Joel: Thanks. Happiny: (happily) Happiny! (Happiny looks cutely at Mrs. James, who merely smiled.) Mrs. James: 'Come to think of it, you ''are cute. (pets Happiny) '''Happiny: '''Happiny! '''Joel: Any idea of when to tell Dad? Mrs. James: '''Let's wait until you're out of the house. '''Polly: Okay, but can we please have something to eat? I'm hungry. Mrs. James: 'Sure! ''(She brings out some curry.) (While they ate, Caber, Sugar, Joel, Polly, and even Big Faye told Mrs. James about their travels.) '''Mrs. James: '''Sounds like you two have had some exciting adventures. '''Joel: And then some. Happiny: (nods in agreement) Happiny. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts